1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to games and more particularly relates to a ball game played on a new and unique playing field/court.
1. History of the Prior Art
Ball games such as basketball and football are very well known. These games utilize balls of a special design and are played on a specific playing field/court. The ball is bounced, carried or thrown from player to player during the game. These games involve substantial body contact and the body contact especially in football causes many injuries.